The Pink Fox
by foxhunter45
Summary: DISCONTINUED Naruto finds an injured Pink Fox while hiking up the hills and decides to keep it, what he didn't know is that this pink fox has unknowingly set him up for love. Up for Adoption
1. Lost and Found

The Pink Fox

Ch.1 Lost and found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the content on this show.**

**Author's Note: I noticed that there's a similar story involving one of the Naruto characters transforming from an animal form to human form, this story is a completely different one involving a tale of love, jealousy, and commitment to one's dreams and relationships. On another note I did not stole any ideas from other authors whose stories are similar to this ok for this story this is will not involve any crap i.E. Fox is the ruler of some clan of foxes or some crap.**

Living out in the wild open fields and forests of Present day Konoha is something to be thrilled and excited for anyone looking for an adventure. To some people I.E. city slickers, rich people, it's not all fun and games to be living out in forests because of their Sensitivity and uncharacteristic way of living the wild life. For Naruto Namikaze, life's only getting better for him as the young man hikes the mountain trails of the Sandaime peak looking to not only explore but for recreational exercise. At nineteen years old, second year student at Konoha University studying to become an archaeologist the blond's itching for an adventure. Other than his dream Naruto also has great love for foxes, considering that his family crest represents fox the blond has been one to tame, train, and take care of the foxes and for some reason no matter what kind of fox it is they always end up too friendly to him.

"Wow the breeze is awesome, I'm glad I went hiking at a great time!" Naruto happily said hiking up the hill with his camping gear weighing at around seventy pounds. Some people would say that it's crazy he would carry so much weight but the fact of the matter is that he's carried as heavy as one hundred eighty pounds. His kind of skill was enough to attract any good looking woman willing to get into his pants and easily get laid, though he'll admit that he wants to get laid he doesn't since he's looking for the type of woman that be both pure and kind hearted of his very nature.

As he continues to hike up the hilltops Naruto heard a screeching yelp northwest of his direction.

"YIIIIIIPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the….I recognized that sound, it's the sound of a fox in need of help!" Naruto rushed to whatever sound that came from and as soon as he got there he saw two wolves attacking a beat up pink fox that was still taking the abuse from the wolves as they continue their rampage on that defenseless animal.

"Hey TEME, come over here, it's fresh meat right in front of Ya!" Naruto said, the blond got out his kendo stick and got in his stance as the two wolves began to pounce at him for the kill. Naruto easily knocked out one of the wolves while the other one began to claw him and attempted to bite him in the neck. Fortunately for the blond he kicked the wolf biting him to the side, got his kendo stick and began to pound him the head till he was knocked out cold.

"Dammit, almost got myself bitten by that ravaging wolf otherwise I'd be in nose deep shit." Naruto said, he turned to the injured pink fox and ran over to the fox as fast as he can. As soon as he attempted to touch the fox the critter began to move back in fear, thinking that the blond would try to kill the pink fox even more than what the other wolves were doing.

"There there, I'm not going to hurt you little one, I came here to take you back to my cabin and treat your wounds ok?" he said assuring the pink fox his word. The kitsune hesitantly allowed the muscled blond to be picked up and began to cradle her like a newborn after gathering his hiking gear Naruto began his long journey back to the cabin which took less than an hour to get back and as soon as he got there he went inside, set the fox in the living room couch as he went to gather the first aid kit.

He came back with the stuff needed to treat her wounds and set it aside as he prepares to add the antibiotic cream on to the wounds the pink fox suffered. With reflex the fox unwittingly bit Naruto in the hand by accident after applying it on her body, though It didn't phase him Naruto continued to add some to her legs, main body. The blond then began to use the dressing to wrap it's wounds around her body and he was done, Naruto successfully saved this pink fox from dying or worse.

"Wow thank the lord that I saved you in the nick of time otherwise you'd be a goner, wouldn't you say so." He said.

"Yip yip! Yip yip yip yip!" the pink fox said, Naruto sat on his couch to relax while the pink fox went up to him and sat on his lap her tail began to caress the blond and at the same time pushing her face against his strong chest.

"You know, I've never seen a pink fox before in my life, course I've seen some other colored foxes before yet it's very rare to see a pink fox out of nowhere. Where'd you come from beautiful?" Naruto playfully asked. The pink fox responded by getting on her feet and tried to lick the blond who just responded playfully to the animal.

"hey now… that tickles hey stop, your pretty fun to play with you know. I Bet you have a lot of energy in ya so to make up for that I just happened to have some food that'll satisfy most foxes and probably the best I've ever made considering that I breed foxes back in Baa-chan's house." He said, the blond got up while he set the pink fox down to get some food from the refrigerator to get some of the edible stuff he still had when he first moved into the cabin/house they made for him and his family.

Naruto then went back and place the food in front of the pink fox after he sat down and watch the fox eat as if the little critter hadn't eaten in a lifetime. Just watching the fox eat has brought a smile in the blond's eyes just watching her eat like no tomorrow, to him this is one of the most beautiful foxes he's ever seen in his lifetime and has never been one to deny just a cute fox attention from a human. Yet it's strange, normally foxes don't respond to every action that it's owner would give to a fox but then again, some foxes are but who knows all Naruto knew is that he was hoping if he can keep it as a pet since he's older and have enough responsibility to handle foxes as beautiful as this one.

Night was coming and Naruto was starting to get sleepy after so much that happened from the start of his long journey hiking up the hilltops all day as his daily exercise on the weekends to rescuing a beautiful pink fox from her untimely death. The blond hiker was making his own meal of Ramen noodles and steak due to the protein he needs to balance the carbs from the noodles. As he sat down with his own meal the fox went by his side and caressed his leg as she settled down next to him.

"Hey there girl, I'm glad you're here considering that the amount of food you consumed was a lot and tasty wasn't it." Naruto said.

"Yip yip Yip!"

Naruto continued to feast on his meal before heading on to sleep after cleaning himself after a long day of hiking in the woods and the hilltops. In fact it was Sunday night and he had to get to the university on Monday morning to continue his education to become an archaeologist, though he was thrilled by the fact that he can explore the world and search rare artificats another thought was that he'd have to leave his new found friend tied up so that she won't leave his home considering the possibility of getting ambushed by those wolves again.

After a few hours Naruto got out of the shower half naked from the waist up with his boxers on as he hops onto bed. As soon as he laid down he unexpectingly gets pounced by the pink fox who happily laid on top of him sniffing him, rubbing her face against his muscular chest while her tail swishes back and forth.

"Hahahahaha you know you're an interesting fox, I've never seen a fox that would act so happy and excited considering that I saved your life afterall." Naruto said caressing it's body trying to comfort the beauty that this fox eradiated from, that is till he came across an emblem it had over it's neck that he forgot to see.

"What's this, so you do have an owner didn't you." He said examining the colar only to find that it wasn't a collar. In fact the collar read:

**In search of peace, for a mate that will be forever entwined together Till the end of time**

"hmmmmmmm…….that's strange, it's kind of odd that you would have that around your neck." Naruto said he looked to the front of the neck and found what appears to be a cherry blossom symbol in front of it's body.

"Well considering the kind of fox you are and the fact that I haven't named you I might as well call you Sakura then, if that is your real name that is but…." Naruto looked at the clock to find that time was nine at night. "Time to head to sleep, goodnight….."

**Sakura….**

The blond and _'Sakura'_ went to sleep after spending so long in the field and enduring the pain from the two wolves that attacked Sakura almost parted ways and went to heaven. Little did the blond knew at that moment was that when he called out her name was when destiny was about to be fulfilled for whatever's in store for the blond who doesn't even know on what the bite may be an accident…or something intentional.

During the night as Naruto was sleeping '_Sakura'_ got off from the sleeping blond's strong arms and went to the front of his window. From there she began to shift change, weeping in pain at the transformation she was enduring as the pink fox began to take shape. The pink fox went from being a regular fox to human enduring the pain as fur turned into skin, paws turned into hands, and her face began to take shape. Once the transformation was complete Sakura was now human with beautiful long pink hair stretching all the way down to her knees, beautiful body and curves so amazing it'd make any woman jealous and large breasts.

In fact _'Sakura'_ was in fact one of those woman from those fantasy movies claiming that they were made beautifully by the works of god of some sort in one of those fictional movies most people see or anime shows on TV a depict a beautiful woman such as her in search of her knight in shining armor.

"Wow it's been a long time since I've been in human form I can't remember the last time I've ever got the chance to transform into a human." She said. Sakura turned to the sleeping blond, She blushed at how strong and manly he was which to her and the fact that she's chosen him as her mate after he saved her from being killed by those wolves that attacked her for no reason while searching for a mate in the woods.

She seductively went over to him, caressing his face as she smiled knowing that when she bit him, he had no idea on what's in store for him for the coming days to go and she couldn't wait to take him and claim him as her own. To her he was perfect in every way: kind, strong, muscular, and very protective and playful in other ways that no other human or fox has in the past life she's lived as she bent over and kissed him in the lips marking a step into this unknown relationship Naruto had took the moment he saved her.

"My mate….your going to be mine in the coming days so you better watch out because when that time comes your going to sate me and I'll make sure you get the full taste on what this woman can do when she's really excited by this moment were I'll take you back to where I'm from. For now just enjoy life my darling."

She didn't want to take him right now because she wasn't in that season…yet. In fact she has this chance right now but she has to wait, wait long enough to see what kind of a person she really is to him in life.

"I'll be watching you by your side my darling mate, goodnight."

* * *

The next morning…

The sun of early Monday morning hit the blond with intense brightness got the blond at a cranky start considering that he forgot to close the blinds but the moment he got up he felt something heavy on top of his body. Sakura was laying on top of him, sleeping peacefully with her tail began swishing independently making the blond blush at how cute that fox is and how she was attracted to him. Naruto silently got her down on the floor making way to the restroom to hygiene for a few minutes, and as soon as he looked up he saw what appears to be lipstick on his lips.

_'What the hell…who gave me this kiss, I know it couldn't be Sakura because I highly doubt a fox could transform into a woman but how? Is it that window I left wide open or what_?' Naruto thought. After brushing his teeth at the revelation of this, it didn't cross his mind as to why he had to take care of that pink fox. On a rare occasion though based on the research he conducted pink foxes are one of the very rare breeds that come across on a exact moment yet there was something about that fox that had Naruto curious on this.

'T_hough I do love foxes out of all the foxes I've taken care of at baa-chan's ranch this one is particularly strange from all of the other foxes. I need to look sakura up in the library in a few hours_.' As soon Naruto was done cleaning himself up he got dressed, grabbed his book bag and his books and began to leave. Sakura followed him to the car but she was stopped by the blond human.

"I'm sorry cutie but I can't take you with me ok, I have to go to the University but I'll be back in the afternoon ok." He said while Sakura gave him one of those foxy pouts and sad faces knowing that she was going to miss having her master away from her.

"I hate to do this but to make sure you don't go away I'm going to tie you up to the front of the house that way no one will steal ok?" Naruto got out a leash with a rope attached to it, guided the pink fox to the front of the house and tied a knot around one of the posts.

"Yip….Yip…."

"I know but don't worry I'll be back ok?" Naruto waved goodbye to the saddened fox as he got in his two thousand nine Nii-san Ultima and began to drive off to Konoha University, little did he know however, that Sakura wasn't going to be bound so easily especially if she has marked the blond as her mate and territory all at the same time.

"Seems to me that I won't be bound so easily by what you call a leash my darling, but don't worry you won't be alone for this trip whatsoever."

**A/N: Well what do ya know, though Naruto doesn't know of this Sakura is on the move and isn't even aware that he's about to be watched as he begins another day of University life, what's going to happen and will things heat up between the fox and her supposed new master. As for A Rekindled Love, I'm stuck so far and have been neglecting to update on that one. On another note if you think about the pink fox think of NIne tails from pokemon, the only difference is that Sakura has pink fur and has one bushy tail.**


	2. A Short Breakup and A surprise Visit

Ch. 2

A short Breakup and a surprise visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters and the plot.**

**Author's Note: I mentioned a NaruIno pairing, don't worry if you read obviously that pairing won't last and you'll see why and personally I wanna thank all reviewers for this story and believe me it only gets better enjoy.**

University can be described as one thing: Variety. If one has never experienced University or college life then obviously idiots are missing out on a lot of stuff ranging from fraternities to dealing with College work along with the irritating reports and exams. For Naruto Namikaze however, he had it easy considering that he was one of those geniuses that act stupid in front of a crowd but at the same time takes his work seriously unlike his best friend Nara Shikimaru, who considers his I.Q high but doesn't like being the center of attention since it's so '_Troublesome'_

The blond was driving his car fast considering that he wanted to meet up with his girlfriend from high school before their classes start. The University that Naruto was going to was Konoha University known mostly for their exploration classes along with their medical classes and their night of the Kage parties and celebrations commemorating the founding of this great city long ago. The blond got to the University on time as he showed his Student I.D. at the front gate, parked his car near the plaza area, grabbed his books and got out of the car to see his girlfriend waiting for him outside one of the classrooms.

"Ino-chan hey over here!" Naruto yelled as he ran his way towards her as he was met by soft hands grasping his face as his lips met hers in one passionate moment.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad that you're here baby, I was starting to think you didn't make it back alive since you called me last week saying that you were going to hike most of Sandaime hill for the weekend." Ino said wrapping her arms around the blond's waist as he held her assuring her that he was safe that is till Ino looked over his arms and shoulders to find that he suffered some scrapes and a bite on his arm.

"Naruto-kun you did get attacked I mean look at you, scratches on your arms even that bite mark on your arm!" Ino yelled the blond looked at arms and find that some of them were healed except that fox bite he got from Sakura after he saved her from those wolves.

"Geez Ino-chan I appreciate the concern but since you need to know well here goes. I was hiking up a steep hill till I saw two wolves attacking a defenseless pink fox and I decided to rescue it by becoming a distraction after I took out two wolves at the cost of some scratches till Sakura bit me thinking I was going to kill her." Naruto said bringing his simple story to an end while Ino was glad that nothing serious happened to him.

"At least your safe Naruto-kun but you did mention a pink fox, did you keep it?" She asked.

"Yep I'll introduce her to you once classes are over alright, now lets get going shall we?" The blond agreed and two walked inside the classroom hand in hand as they went into their first class of the day and that's History with Professor Umino.

Meanwhile….

Sakura was watching high above from one of the hilltops that oversaw Konoha University. Obviously due to the archaeology classes that one of the professors uses as a simulation to see what kinds of artifacts are in Konoha and to hike up certain areas.

"So this is where my mate went to, interesting these humans must call it a University where they go to become a lot smarter yet…" Sakura sniffed his scent and noticed that another scent was right next to his, this put Sakura in a very different mood considering the discovery that she made.

"So….you have another mate do you my dear, oh well I guess there's no harm in striking up a battle to see who will be the alpha vixen here. Hopefully I won't kill his mate but I'll be damned if she ever tried to lay one paw on my beloved and if she does she won't live to see tomorrow!" Sakura said she went back into her fox form and began to sprint undercover.

Unlike most foxes Sakura was special in her own way, she can actually become invisible to the naked eye due to her charm and her special ability to become undetected. Another ability was acquiring knowledge on the human world, since she hasn't the time to subdue a human by having her way with him or her Sakura would eventually bite or kiss the one she marked as her mate to know a lot about the human world. Seeing as she did kiss Naruto her brain had a lot to comprehend and it's been doing that for a while now and the pink fox has started getting the whole idea. One thing's for sure though Sakura was going to have her way and nothing is going to stop her in her quest to be with her mate.

* * *

Three hours later at the food court…..

Naruto and Ino were waiting for their friends so that they can all eat together at Tsukuyomi coffee that Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha owned and operated by his older brother Itachi and his wife Ayame. As soon as the couple arrived they saw their friends sitting at tables waiting for them.

"Bout time you two got here, and we all thought you two were having sex in the janitor's room right before noon time."

"Shut the hell Sasuke teme, it's not my fault that I had to help Ino with that last question on the importance of that Bio-chemistry equation." Naruto said giving him a shit eating grin. " And it's not the Janitor's room its one of the girls stalls in the restroom." That earned him a hard punch by his girlfriend who landed on chair while he was nursing his cheek looking at Ino whose face went cherry red.

"You bastard I told you not to mention that scandal, most of the women there were trying to record that scandal considering that they're jealous of me for going out with you!!" Ino said blushing at that day that happened some time ago.

"Tch, troublesome as always I can't understand why you're my cousing Ino I mean your dad has been a pain in ass recently."

"Shut up Shikimaru, and what about you and Temari, how's your love life going?" Ino asked, just as her cousin was about to say something Temari just covered his mouth nervously since the Nara was going to open his big mouth at what happened.

"its nothing Ino, really this pineapple haired smartass doesn't have a clue on what's going on and what we did some time ago." Temari said trying to cover up what Shikimaru was about to say.

"Hey c'mon guys can't we all just get along?" Kiba said in an attempt to calm his fellow friends along with his girlfriend Hinata Hyuuga. Unfortunately for them everyone of their friends including Itachi who came out of no where all said.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tch forget it, arguing about what kind of secret they have behind the scenes isn't going to help, so since were all here lets all eat me and Teme here are buying alright?"

"Wait dobe, I can understand that your paying but why are you dragging me into paying?" Sasuke asked that is till Naruto had shit eating grin on his face when he pulled out his USB flash drive.

"Because, since '_someone'_ exposed my outrageous picture of me wearing a thong while singing the Thong Song at a party last year, I thought I might show everyone online a picture of you butt naked in a hula dress. Though I have to say I got a ton of emails from a lot of hot women asking me if they can offer themselves to me for sex all thanks to you, though I got some gay guys asking for some but I just turned them down." Naruto casually said seeing as though the Uchiha was fuming considering that no one but his friends knew about his little wild side whenever someone was to give him liquor and beer.

"Alright you win Naruto, just don't expose those pictures alright, I mean my coffee house does serve kids too you know."

"Alrighty then!!"

Naruto and his friends all sat down as they began to order their meals which to Itachi's displeasure and delight that he was making money since Mondays are usually a good day for his coffeehouse to make money. As they were ordering the blond looked around the area, the food court outside is pretty good for a lot of people especially if one likes the wonderful atmosphere and the breeze that comes by on a daily basis giving that day dreamer like feeling of making your dreams come a reality.

"You know I didn't think your relationship was going to last Naruto, especially since Ino has been on your ass about these crazy adventures you've been doing every weekend." Tenten said.

"Yeah well what can I say Tenten, I mean Naruto-kun is what I always wanted him to be, sweet, smart, caring, a nice package but the problem is though is that….he…is….FUCKING CRAZY ABOUT HIS WILD FUCKING ADVENTURES IN THE MOUNTAINS!!!!!" Ino Yelled at the top of her lungs trying to knock some sense into the blond's knuckleheaded brain on why she has to be loud to get him to notice how worried she is to her.

"Geez calm down Ino-chan, so what it's not my fault that I enjoy the outdoors a lot. Gives me the exercise, the recreation, and the time to explore a lot about the outdoor life, plus you worry too much quit complaining."

"Naruto, first of all you got attacked by wolves, second you got bit by your pet fox Sakura, third you always tell me this every time you go off on one of your crazy hikes then you end up either coming back with bruises all over your body, scrapes, and marks all over your body."

"That's what the excitement is that defines me Ino-chan!" Naruto said.

"Yeah the last time your injury got worse was when Professor Orochimaru accidentally let loose a dangerous snake from Africa Friday night, the weekends go by and a week later you end up in the hospital barely alive since you decided to wrestle that snake that was attacking a blue fox and it's kits."

"C'mon you have to admit that was fun, wouldn't you agree guys?" Naruto asked as his friends around the table had mixed feelings on his wild adventures.

"It was troublesome enough that me and Temari decided to look for Orochimaru's snakes since he was going to delay the exam by a week."

"You nearly killed yourself by doing that dobe, had you died I would've used dog boy as my way of insulting him instead of you." Sasuke said, earning him a glare from Kiba.

"Watch it you bastard I'll have you know that I'm going to bring Akamaru to bite your pathetic ass and send it to the graveyard!"

"Geez Sasuke-kun you really need to calm down, and shut up Kiba no one wants to hear you talk considering that you live with dogs and smell like a mangy mutt asshole." Karin said while hearing Kiba muttering '_four eyed bitch'_, which she got off Sasuke's lap, grabbed he book and smack it as hard as she could over the man's head.

"Alright alright calm down guys geez!" Naruto said, seeing his friends go at it, turning his attention to his girlfriend who looked him square in the eye.

"You know what Naruto, I don't think this relationship's working out. I mean we've been together since freshman year yet now I'm starting to think about where our relationship should go." Ino said.

"What do you mean Ino, yeah of course we've had our ups and downs but that doesn't mean this relationship should stop."

"I know Naruto-kun, but think about it, since you live out in woods and I still live in the city with my parents I always ask myself if I should be with you."

"Ino you should stop worrying about me!"

"I can't you always do stupid shit that always put me on alert and having to call your ass up every day just to make sure your safe."

"then come move in with me, I know you don't like it up the hills but I'll make sure everything's alright."

"what and get smelly and disgusting like you? Maybe not!"

"Then what the hell you want me to do, move in with you. Look Ino like it or not this is what defines me and I'm the type of guy that likes an adventure not like someone that sits on her ass stuffing her face every day."

"how dare you make fun of my weight, I'm still looking good but at least im not one of those women that likes to be anorexic and slutty all the time. You know what tarzan fuck you, I don't know why I have to worry about your monkey ass each and every day since you end up having to get screwed from all that crazy stuff you do."

"heh well it looks like this relationship's about to come to end, Ino Yamanaka I'm breaking up with you."

"Well to hell with you Naruto Namikaze, good bye and good riddance!" Ino said, getting her purse as she walked away from the group pissed off and heartbroken since her long time relationship with her boyfriend has ended.

"You know what, whatever it's not like I'll ever be depressed about this. I mean there's plenty of fish to see and who knows maybe I'll fall in love with some beautiful woman with Pink hair and a die hard body that wants to be with me anyway." Naurto said, as if he didn't care if the relationship ended.

The group agreed silently with Naruto the moment their food arrived and began eating, the blond then slipped into depression since his break up with Ino that lasted for only five years. He had to admit though now that he's back to being single it's going to be hard to find a woman that has the same kind of life he has: Smart, sexy, strong, adventurous, caring, and outgoing as he was but that's going to be tough considering that most females nowadays are looking for a guy such as him to get nailed by. For Naruto however he doesn't mind the attention though but the fact of the matter is that he wants to find a woman he's willing to spend the rest of his life with as time move on and once he becomes an archaeologist and goes big with cash, then he can settle down with the woman of his dreams instead of having to fuck every hot woman out there. considering that his adopted older sister Shizune Namikaze wants to be with him by four years, he wasn't the type to be with older women since his mother Kushina tried to arrange or rather convince him to marry Shizune and settle with the Namikaze business line.

'_This is going to be tough though, I mean with so many beautiful women around this is going to be tough to pick. I'm going to have a rough time in this matter and hopefully the best, otherwise I may end up marrying Oneechan since we aren't related and all'_ Naruto thought as he continues to eat his meal and get ready for the rest of the classes to come. As soon as he was done with his meal something interesting caught his eye, as he turned around and saw that a pink fox was staring right at him. Trying to make sure he wasn't going crazy the blond rubbed his eyes only to find that Sakura wasn't there, either he was seeing things or he was Naruto could've sworn that he the pink fox was there staring at him from a good distance before disappearing.

'_that's strange, I could've sworn I saw Sakura there but she couldn't have escaped from that leash I put around her that leash is made of good quality steel. Nahhhh…. Maybe I'm just imagining things_.' Naruto thought after finishing his meal and about to start the rest of the day with many classes ahead.

* * *

Three hours later in the afternoon……

"Alright kids, now that most of you understand the importance of how the graverobbers are then let's head back to classroom for one last reminder about this dig." Sarutobi said, he and several students had a lesson about Grave robbers and the importance of preserving artifacts and how much their value is to many historians who want to know more about the legacy and what secrets have underneath. To Naruto it was also important considering that throughout most of his simulated digs in the mountains several people played the role of the villain to see how much archaeologists are when its come to danger while digging for some interesting artifacts pertaining to history.

The moment that he came Naruto heard a familiar cry he heard from yesterday while hiking up the Sandaime hilltops.

"Grrrr….Yip Yip, yip yip yip!!!!!"

"Hey I know that but it can't be, I could've sworn that Sakura was on a leash!" the blond dropped his stuff and began to search for the area of where that sound came from, that is till he saw several guards trying to catch Sakura by the net only to find one of them being hit by it's fluffy tail and claws.

"Gahhhh…that dirty fox, I can't catch it since it keeps on deflecting my leash."

"Use a taser, I'm sure that this lousy fox will calm down!" one of guards yelled while the other one was fighting to get Sakura off him then attempted to pull out his taser to silence the pink fox up.

The moment the guards pull out their tasers, Naruto interevened making sure they don't hurt Sakura nor did he wanted to get into a conflict with Konoha U's Finest guards.

"Hey stop it, look don't hurt her ok, that's my pet ok I didn't think it was going to be loose and follow me around to campus grounds." Naruto said coming to Sakura's aid as he hugged her which to the blond's pleasure Sakura just licked his face and his lips as she began force him down on the ground as she layed her body on top of his while her tail swishes back and forth with excitement.

" Calm down Sakura, holy cow, your so excited to see me huh, I can tell you were lonely but you could've waited till I got back home I would've spent a lot more time with you ok?" he said

"Yip Yip, yip!"

"Alright you know the rules here Namikaze no pets on University grounds especially foxes alright, we don't want another incident like last year don't we?" one of the guards said reminding Naruto the last time he brought his dad's pet fox the nine tailed Kyuubi that nearly brought chaos due to it's kitsune like attitude and a habit of tricking people by using it's wits and strength.

"Eheheheheh yeah don't worry about it I'll bring this vixen home for something to eat ain't that right Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yip Yip!!" Sakura happily said.

Naruto cradled Sakura like a baby and began to head back to his car and drove off. The sun was setting with Sakura looking out his window and the blond thinking his thoughts out loud so that Sakura might listen to what he may say.

"You know Sakura, I just broke up with my girlfriend of five years and I'm starting to wonder if I ever made the mistake of being too much of an ass. I mean I appreciate the fact that she's concern for my safety but now… I feel as if I have no one to love and that I have to find the perfect woman for myself." Naruto said looking at the beautiful sunset hoving over the kage mountains. " Now that I'm single it looks like I'll have to find a girlfriend and find someone to spend the rest of my life with." The blond turned to Sakura who was staring at him longingly. "You know if you were human like me, I bet you would be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen out of all the women I've seen and talked with all my life but that's impossible your just a regular pink fox that can't speak English or transform into human."

"Yip….Yip…"

Naruto arrived at his home in woods and made his way inside the house along with Sakura as he prepared her meal along with his. He set his books on the table and began to do his work while the pink fox began eating her dinner, the blond had a lot of thoughts on his minds mostly due to the homework, studying, and most of all his love life.

_'I need to stop thinking about Ino, but I can't and it's bothering me a lot because this is my first time I've ever broken up with a girl in a long time I don't know how to deal with it.'_ Naruto stopped his work and saw Sakura eating her meal with pleasure and had a smile etched on his face.

"lucky for you Sakura, I mean I don't even know how to handle this break up but as long as I have you around for some odd reason I never get depressed and we just met yesterday too. Oh well I might as well stay single and have you as my companion when I got on these Hiking trips on the weekends wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked

"Yip Yip!!"

The blond was done with his work and headed right into the shower. After a several minutes the blond was done and hopped right into his bed half naked like always with his boxers on, as Sakura followed suit and pounced on the blond once again.

"Wow its days like this that make me think about why I'm in love with foxes and like keeping one as beautiful as you ain't that right Sakura?" Naruto asked earning himself a lick on his face as the pink fox licked his face including his lips then his neck as he was being assaulted by her appreciation.

"hahahaha…stop that tickles you must really like me don't Ya? Sorry I wish I was a fox that way we can spend the rest of our lives together but that ain't going to happen because I have my own dreams to make into reality and as long as I have you by my side then nothing is going happen. Anyway it's time for bed goodnight Sakura." Naruto said as he laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep little did he know that he's in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

Midnight…….

Sakura had recently awoke from her slumber and began to unleash her little power causing her to pounce up and down on Naruto's body as she jumped off his body and left his room causing him to wake up.

"What the hell…Sakura where'd you go and what happening are you hurt?" he said as he heard her scream as if she was in pain. Naruto got up and exited his room to find out where she went, the moment he entered the living room the place the window was showing the bright light of the full moon. Blinded by this the blond saw someone he never expect to see. A beautiful young woman around his age, long pink hair extending all the way down her knees and what's worse or good was that she was butt naked and drop dead sexy.

"Hey what are you doing here, why are you naked in my house and where's Sakura?" Naruto asked the woman, the pink haired woman turned around and saw her mate. In Naruto's point of view, she was anything but beautiful and sexy in fact he had a hard time describing how beautiful she was: pink hair, emerald eyes meeting sapphire, large breasts and a body to die for.

"Well my darling it looks like your awake now."

"Wait darling? Who are you and why are you smiling at me?" Naruto asked.

"You don't remember me my beloved mate, I'm hurt that you don't remember me considering that you're the sexy man that saved my life from those wolves. I thought I was going to die but you came in time and carried me back with your muscular arms." The pink haired woman said giving the blond time to think that is till he just stared at her in shock.

"It can't be…your Sakura?! The same fox that I've named after I saved her life and kept as my companion!" Naruto yelled.

"Hee hee hee, your right sexy and now that your awake I guess your in shock since you have so many questions you want answered." Sakura said making her way towards the blond swinging her hips seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss that the blond was unable to register wrapping her arms around him, breasts touching his muscled chest.

"I'm glad….I'm glad that after so long I've finally found the type of male I want to mate with and bear kits with it's been too much to bear since I've been trying to find the right man to be with for the rest of my life. Now that your awake I can finally tell you how much I yearned for you to get my attention." Sakura said.

"Wait a second, mate what do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as the pink haired goddess giggled at his cute look on his face and at the same time trailing her kisses up to his neck and near his ear as she seductively whispered something in his ear.

"By mate, it means that I finally found a someone I can be with for the rest of our lives my beloved which is you darling."

**Author's Note: See how that NaruIno last, but don't worry it'll come back soon. Anyway now that Naruto has discovered that Sakura transformed from a pink fox to one sexy woman he's going to find out how he's going to deal with this matter. not only that but since he's marked and was kissed will Sakura blend in with the crowd and follow her mate where ever he goes, which means he and Sakura are going to be the center of attention tomorrow as well as hell that'll break loose.**

**As far as the lemons go I'm going to put one up in the next two chapters up, hopefully considering that I am in the Military and I'll be pretty busy. review and I'll be signing off.**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi guys it's been too long but I think it's time for me to give up on most, if not all of my stories as of now I'm putting it up for adoption.

There's alot of reasons why it took so long for me, to think "Why now, why didn't I do this earlier." Well alot of things happen to a man that's starting to understand what it means to live, support the community, and come up with realistic, accurate modern day Naruto fanfics, Mainly NaruSaku or other pairings. This is no coincidence to Theunrealinsomniac's story that's up for adoption but I guess with age comes with wisdom and understanding.

I'll tell ya'll this though, A Rekindled Love, I didn't have time to look up information on how Sex offenders where treated but after John Gardner's setencing, and Chelsea King's story and Amber Dubois, but now I understand that I don't have the moment to redo the story and other elements on how Sex offenders are treated.

Most of my stories that I do have a purpose: To raise awareness in stories, that us fanfic readers can do here on this site and not in the real world like some of us who want to enjoy life to the fullist.

Plus with age comes with new techniques and story styles that I learn but I'm too lazy and much of a coward to implement on my other stories.

As of now, I'll be posting this on every story and if anyone's up to adopt my story, don't hesitate to PM me, I ain't a bulldog that bites alot or scare.

Thank you my friends, I'll be spectating till I got the heart to start on a NaruSaku fic that will finish.


End file.
